


dont close your eyes

by remusroses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood, Coast to Coast, Fluff and Angst, Injury, M/M, Sweater weather, angst but with comfort, hockey injury, lots of love, lumosinlove, mild panic attack, quite some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remusroses/pseuds/remusroses
Summary: And then the game started and Logan didn’t think about any moms anymore or pretty much anything other than his skates on the ice. Until Kasey overstretched his leg and couldn’t continue, and they had to get Leo in the goal.Which was fine. Totally, completely fine.Until it wasn’t.-- or Leo gets injured
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, o'knutzy - Relationship, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	dont close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome backk to another o'knutzy one-shot with characters from the spin-off coast to coast by lumosinlove! 
> 
> TW: blood TW: injury TW: mild panic attack 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

\----

It had started as a normal game day afternoon. Logan had been in a good mood, all of the guys had been. They were joking around in the locker room, relaxed. This was a home game, and they were ready. 

“Kind of sad I’m not set for today”, Leo said, stretching out his legs in front of him where he was sitting, and smiling shortly  
“My mum’s coming.” 

“Oh, I love Mama Knut”, said Finn with a grin, but Logan grinned wider and claimed that she loved him more than Finn. 

Leo only shook his head at them. 

And then the game started and Logan didn’t think about any moms anymore or pretty much anything other than his skates on the ice. Until Kasey overstretched his leg and couldn’t continue, and they had to get Leo in the goal. 

Which was fine. Totally, completely fine.

Until it wasn’t. 

Leo successfully hindered a goal, and while there were multiple players around him, someone hit him. Which set him off immediately. He was there in a second, grabbing the guy and getting him away from Leo, absolutely ready for a fight.

They were still too close to the goal. More players jumped them, and he couldn’t see clearly, and when the refs pulled them all apart, Leo was lying on the ice. Face down. 

And he wasn’t getting up. 

Logans blood went absolutely cold. He pushed anyone away that was still near, and fell to his knees, and it was like everything was in slow-motion, but at the same time rushing past him. 

He was pretty sure he was saying something, or yelling, but maybe he was whispering. Leo moved, tried to push himself up with his hands, and when he turned a little, Logan saw the blood. 

And he almost fainted. Or threw up. Because fuck, that was way too much blood. He didn’t have to be a professional to see that. It was coming from somewhere underneath all that leg gear.

There were people, suddenly, or maybe they’d already been there moments before, and they were grabbing Leo, or his gear, and brought him into a different position, and then Logan couldn’t see. 

He knew there were players around, and maybe everyone wanted him to stand up and make more space, but there was no power in his legs for that. He pushed himself around the people and to where Leos head was. 

His eyes were open now, the blue of them a stark contrast against his paleness. He was so white, that it made his hair look dark. 

His mouth fell open a little when he saw Logan, and his own eyes filled with tears, burning tears that hurt but couldn’t fall, and he reached out, shaking. Only to stroke his cheek. 

“Peanut, it’s going to be alright”, he croaked out, even though his voice didn’t sound nearly convincing enough and he could hear the alarmed voices of the medics around them. 

Leos face, his unbearably cute button nose, it was all scrunched in pain. So much pain that Logan was sure he felt it in his own body, and he would have, if it would’ve taken any of it away from Leo.

Someone said something about a stretcher. Leos hand grabbed Logans, and god did Logan not care that it must have left bruises.

And then he heard the yelling. It was angry, and desperate, and it was Finn. Who couldn’t get through to them. To Leo. Who looked like he was close to passing out again. 

His eyes flickered up, as if he was hearing it too, and then he closed them. “Mon maman…”, he said, quietly. Oh god, his mum was here. 

“No, no, Peanut, stay awake. Please.” His voice broke even more, until they were talking to him, and ushering him away, and of course he backed away. Even though he felt like it ripped his heart out. 

They lifted him up on the stretcher, and again, Logan saw the puddle of blood on the ice, and he felt like he would faint too. 

Instead, he pushed himself up into a standing position and followed them, and he couldn’t see Leos face anymore and he was sure there were tears on his cheeks now. But then Finn was there. Right next to him, trying to see just like him.

They went off the ice, and from then on, someone put a hand on his chest and held him back, and Logan got mad, really mad. Maybe he was yelling. Finn was definitely yelling, tears in his eyes. 

“His mum is going with him, Logan, fuck, you have to sit down!” He didn’t know who was talking to him, because while his eyes were open, he could only see Leo, and his pale eyes, and then he turned and saw the blood on the ice. 

And he sat down without wanting to, his legs really giving out this time. He fell hard on his butt, and covered his face with his gloves so no one would see his stupid tears. How was he entitled to cry when Leo was going through that? 

But then Finn was kneeling beside him, and whispering in his ear, and Logan knew that the game was over, after that. He would not have been able to continue, anyway. So he stood up and let himself be dragged to the locker room.

And he couldn’t look at anyone, just barely at Finn, who was now kneeling in front of him, because he couldn’t bear it. “Its my fault, Finn”, he said, coldly at himself, and Finns eyes widened, still shining with tears.

“What? How could that have been your fault?”  
“I didn’t… I didn’t go away far enough”, he pressed out, and then he couldn’t continue to talk because his throat was closed up. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t. 

If Leo wouldn’t be okay, he would never be able to breathe again. 

-

“Leo is in surgery now”, Coach announced to a deadly silent locker room. Everyone seemed too shocked to say anything, or too scared, or maybe, no one had any words to say. 

“His thigh got cut when he fell in the mass, but he was in that sense lucky that his femoral artery didn’t get damaged.”

Hard to believe, with that much blood. Logan closed his eyes, holding Finns hand tighter. 

“His muscle did, though. We have no words on how deep, if it was as close to the bone as suspected, but we will have to wait. He lost… a lot of blood.”

That was the biggest muscle in the human body, Logan knew that. Everyone knew that. He saw Kasey sitting in his stall, Natalie standing in front of him and talking lowly.

Kasey, who would have played today. Had played today. If he hadn’t gotten switched out, would the same thing have happened? 

Leo, not moving. 

Leo, trying to get up but failing. 

Leo, with an expression so scared, full of fear, gripping his hand. 

Logan pressed his lips together, leaning his head on Finns shoulder and kissing his neck, once. 

Remus was standing with Moody, talking, in front of Caps’ stall, while he was holding his hand out behind his back, Sirius holding it and worrying his bottom lip. 

When they were done talking, Remus looked over to them, his eyes meeting Logans. He knew they were probably widened from fear, and rendered red, and wet from his tears. He didn’t care. 

He stood up and carefully pulled Finn with him, targeting Remus. 

“Can we talk?”, he asked quietly, and Remus just shortly furrowed his brows and nodded, leaving the locker room with them.

When they were in the silence of the PT room, Remus put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Guys-”

“Est-ce qu’il va mourir?”, he asked quickly, and Remus stared at him for a moment, before letting out a puff of breath. 

“God, Tremz.” 

Finn raised a bro. “Lo. Not now.”

Remus put more pressure on the hand on his shoulder. 

“Leo is not going to die, Logan. Right now, he is stable.”

His eyes flickered between him and Finn, who didn’t say anything, and then Finns eyelids fluttered close as he put a hand on his stomach. 

“Oh, baby”, he breathed out, so quiet Logan could almost not catch it. But he did. And he couldn’t stop the new tears forming and falling. 

-

When they were allowed to come to the hospital, Leo was awake. He was lying in the hospital bed, still a little pale, with his mum by his side brushing some hair out of his face. 

Logan had never felt that much relief in his whole life. In fact, he was so relieved, that he almost immediately started crying again, and Leo laughed at that, even though there was definitely some wetness in his eyes too. 

Happy tears, that only intensified when Finn placed a careful kiss on his lips, and his forehead. They pulled chairs to the sides of the bed and Mama Knut gladly scooted away just a bit so both of them could hold one of his hands. 

“That was scary, huh?”, Leo murmured, voice a little raspy, and Finn laughed wetly. 

“Yeah, baby, scary doesn’t really do it justice.” Then he rested his forehead on the bed beside him, and Leo slowly took his hand away to brush through Finns hair. 

Logan kissed the hand he was holding, throat closed up, not knowing what to say. 

“It’s alright, chérie. Nous sommes ici ensemble.” Leos mum wrapped an arm around Logans shoulder and squeezed it, and he smiled a little. 

“Oui, oui. Merci.” When he looked back, he saw that Leo was looking at them, eyes glistening. “Je t’aime”, he mouthed.

-

When Leo came back to the locker room for the first time, Logan and Finn were at either of his sides, cautious in case he would slip or anything. He was walking on crutches. 

When they entered, the whole team erupted in cheers and screaming, coming up to give Leo pats on the back or careful hugs, mostly very careful because Logan and Finn were watching very closely so nothing went wrong. 

“Mon dieu, it’s like they’re your bodyguards”, Sirius joked, but then his grin turned into something softer. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay. Rookie.” 

Leo rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Thanks, Cap.”

All of the team had sent many get well cards and gifts to the hospital, just like fans had, and Leo had all read them carefully, and thankfully. 

“Leo, it’s a huge relief seeing you on your feet and relatively well, that was a… shock, to say the least”, Coach spoke up.

Logans stomach clenched for a moment just thinking about it. It may have been a week, but it almost haunted him. He couldn’t even think about how Leo must feel. 

Leo might have been the youngest, but he was a perfect goalie. He was tough, and he could handle a lot of pressure, a lot of anything really. But something like that was heavy, and he knew that Leo was struggling, even if he had a bit of a hard time showing it. 

But Logan and Finn spent every day being there for him, and they knew that he’d be okay, which was what mattered in the end. 

“So… that being said”, Coach continued, “the muscle was not cut as deeply as first suspected, and the bone has suffered no damage at all. We will have to wait for the recovery, but as of right now, when can we expect you back with us?”  
Everyone looked at Leo, who smiled. “Latest would be next season.”

Again, everyone cheered, and celebrated him. Telling him that they couldn’t wait for him to be back with them. 

It was loud, and it was warm, and it was home. And even if the road to recovery could be frustrating, and make Leo mad and even snap, it was what made it all worth working for in the end. Their family. 

Which would always be there. 

\----

Thank you so much for reading! Id love some Kudos too if you liked this! :))


End file.
